


Winter Coat

by SpookyMoth



Series: Let it snow! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: When Temari visits Konoha she isn't prepared for the cold wind of winter. Since Shikamaru can't let his girlfriend freeze he decides to buy her a new coat.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Let it snow! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051394
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	Winter Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourdesertsunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdesertsunflower/gifts).



> This is my early Christmas present for you. ❤️ Since you have your finals and you are so busy I think you deserve a reward for all your efforts. Mostly because you always lighten up my day with your wonderful comments. 
> 
> For all who are reading this I highly recommend her wonderful and stunning story "Shinigami" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897684/chapters/62934112

“Come on, Shikamaru!” Naruto shouted at him. “Join us! We are having a snowball fight!”

He didn’t want to join in what seems to be a snowball fight between Sai, Sakura and Kiba. He was busy with running errands for the Hokage and had no time for such nonsense.

“Yeah, come on, man!” Kiba said and used his chance to throw a snowball at Naruto.

The snowball hit Naruto at the neck and he screamed because of the cold.

“I said we'll take a break, KIBA!” he yelled at him.

“You didn’t say this,” Sai threw in. “You just turned around to shout at Shikamaru."

This time Sakura landed a hit.

“SAKURA-CHAN!”

Shikamaru laughed. Even if he hadn’t the time for this it was fun to see Naruto getting hit by all the snowballs.

“I’m busy at the moment, Naruto. Kakashi wants these documents.”

He held up a few scrolls he had gathered from the Intel division. It was about time he continued his way to the Hokage Tower. Naruto tried to hit him with a snowball, but his shadow catched the snow before he was hit with it.

“You are no fun, Shikamaru!”

He waved with his hand as he turned around. They should have fun as long as it lasted.

* * *

Kakashi was watching the snow falling from the sky as Shikamaru entered his office. Shikamaru sometimes didn’t understand how the village wasn’t in shambles as often as he had to push the Rokudaime to continue his work. Sometimes he was even lazier than him.

“I have the documents, Hokage-sama.”

Sighing Kakashi turned in his chair. “How often do I have to say you can just call me Kakashi, Shikamaru?”

“Sorry, Kakashi.”

He handed him the scrolls and Kakashi put them on one of the many stacks of paper at his desk.

“Ibiki wants an answer today,” he said and saw how Kakashi rolled his eyes.

“He always wants his answers the same day. Wouldn’t hurt him to wait a few hours. He’s so impatient.”

Shikamaru put his hands into the pockets of his pants. “Is there something else to do?”

“Oh, yes.” Kakashi rummaged through his papers and held out a letter.

Shikamaru looked at it and saw it was Gaara’s handwriting. Seemed like Temari would arrive in Konoha today and wanted to visit the archives. As usual it was his task to show her around the village and help her with her work.

“It had been a long time since you last saw each other, hmm?”

He hadn’t realised that a smile had crept up his face when he thought about Temari.

“I don’t know what you talk about, Hokage-sama.”

He ignored the raised eyebrows in Kakashi’s face and gave the letter back to him.

“I’ll call it a day and come back tomorrow.”

“Have fun,” Kakashi said almost laughing as he left the room.

* * *

She was prepared for the cold and the snow, since it wasn’t her first time in Konoha during the winter. Normally she didn’t mind, but today it was different.

Her scarf wasn’t enough protection to withstand the cold winds that blew the snowflakes through the air. She didn’t show how much she was shivering as she passed the gate. It was unacceptable for a strong kunoichi like her to let herself be affected by the weather. She could make it to her accomodation and warm herself up with some hot tea.

“Hey,” she was greeted by a familiar voice and turned her head in the direction of his voice.

Shikamaru was wearing a coat and a scarf, even some gloves. He was better suited for this weather.

“Oh it’s you,” she answered and blushed.

It was still so unusual to see him. Every time her heart beat faster and she couldn’t breathe. Since they made it official between them, since they called it a relationship their behaviour around each other had shifted. Every look of him made her feelings go haywire. She was out of track and just wanted to kiss him until he wasn't able to breathe properly.

“Did you have a good trip?”

She nodded and smiled. “Of course, crybaby.”

He sighed. She had missed this so much. Hearing him making these noises, riling him up with just calling him that. She would never get tired of teasing him.

“Are you cold? You’re shivering?”

“It’s nothing,” she said and waved her hand.

Before she could interfere he took off his coat and put it around her shoulders.

“Shikamaru!”

She wasn’t comfortable with the fact he had no qualms to show affections this open. Shikamaru was so proud to show everyone she belonged to him, she was shocked every single time he did things like this.

“Stop being so troublesome, woman. What man would I be to let my girlfriend freeze herself to death?”

“You’re exaggerating. The wind is just colder than normal.”

He chuckled as she put her arms through the sleeves and closed the coat. She was grateful for this gesture but didn’t want to give him the pleasure he had been right.

“Happy?”

“Suits you.”

She passed him, making him follow with fast steps. She wanted to reach her room as soon as possible before more people would see her in his coat.

* * *

Seeing Temari flustered and pouting was his greatest joy. She hated to show weakness and agreeing to him that she was in fact freezing, was his greatest accomplishment so far. She didn’t speak a word until they reached her room in the accommodation.

Then she threw the coat in his direction and turned around with an angry glare.

“Why did you have to do this, Shikamaru?”

He grinned smugly and took a step to her.

“As I said before I don’t want you to freeze or worse catch a cold.”

She crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. He knew exactly she made this scene to gather her composure. He had other intentions.

It had been almost two months and he had missed her more frequently the last few days. If she hadn’t come to him, he would have found an excuse to travel to Suna.

“Tem?”

She didn’t answer, so he decided to take the things into his own hands. He lifted her chin and turned her face to him. She widened her eyes as he bowed down to her and caught her lips.

She melted against him. Her throat escaped a sweet sigh. Soon her arms were around his neck, while he grabbed her hips to pull her closer.

Their first kiss after being apart was all he needed. He wanted to hold her closer to him, breathe in her wonderful scent and feel how she enjoyed this as much as he.

“I missed you,” she breathed against his lips and continued kissing him with even more passion.

“Me too,” he whispered back.

She grabbed him by his ponytail to stop him from speaking, and bit his lower lip.

He was happy to give in to her demands.

* * *

The archives had closed early this day and so they just walked around the village, enjoying each other's company. She hummed happily as they passed a tea shop and he led her inside. She loved those small private moments between them, just them and no one else.

Most times they weren't alone. Either they had to work in places with many other people or his friends or her brothers were with them. She followed him at a table deep inside the tea house and soon they had two cups with tea and some sweet dumplings.

Talking with Shikamaru was easy, always had been easy. They shared the same interests and opinions about so many topics, could argue and discuss about the most trivial things, and the most favourite part was when he had a hint of a smile in the corners of his mouth.

He only smiled around her, made her feel special, like the most precious thing in the world. She could have looked at him forever. As he raised the cup to his mouth she wanted to touch his beautiful hands. His closeness made her so irrational and love-sick.

"What should we do with the rest of the day?" he asked her and put down the cup.

"I don't know. We could eat dinner later."

Now a real smile was plastered his face.

"I have an idea."

He had never liked buying clothes for himself and just went with the standard shinobi attire. He liked to put on clothes that were a bit loose, didn't crinkle and where stains of grass weren't visible.

Today it was different as he didn't look for his clothes but a new coat for Temari. She had at first protested - she wouldn't give up without a fight - and now she was chatting with the owner of the shop, choosing different coats and tried if they fit her.

He was standing aside, seeing her smile and asking for his opinion.

Shikamaru thought that every piece suited her well, until she put on a dark coat with a red belt that reminded him of the dress she used to wear.

"This one," he said as she turned around.

"Are you sure?"

He wanted to say how beautiful she looked when the shop owner squealed.

"This is perfect! You need to buy this coat, young lady."

Temari didn't mind buying herself a new coat because as it seems she urgently needed one. She would stay a couple of days in Konoha and it would be nice to wear it when she needed to go to Tetsu no Kuni. So when Shikamaru agreed on the same coat she preferred it sealed the deal.

Just until they stood at the cash register she realised she hadn't looked at the price tag and suddenly she felt dizzy. This coat would cost a fortune and she hadn't enough money with her to buy it right now. She swallowed hard as she looked back to the shop owner announcing the price, trying to tell her she couldn't afford it, as Shikamaru suddenly pulled out his purse and put the ryo into her hands.

"Wish you a wonderful day!" the woman announced as she handed Temari the bag with the coat.

Shikamaru noticed that Temari didn't speak a word until they had left the main street of Konoha and headed to the not that noisy outskirts. She held her head low, grabbing the bag with the coat so hard her knuckles were white. He didn't know what upset her until she mumbled: "You didn't have to pay for it."

He stopped her by her arm, puzzled because of her statement.

"But I wanted to, Temari."

"This coat is so incredibly expensive."

He raised an eyebrow. What was this about? She hadn't complained a single time he had paid for her meals. Wasn't he allowed to buy her something nice?

"Don't worry about that. I won't starve."

"That's not the point, Shikamaru," she snapped at him. "It doesn't feel right that you buy something that's worth the amount of a D-Rank mission."

He put a hand at his neck and sighed. He knew women were troublesome, and Temari was the most troublesome woman he would ever meet. This situation was so ridiculous.

"Please, Tem. Don't be like that. I saw you liked that coat and you look so beautiful in it. It was an investment in something that makes you happy. And your happiness is the most important thing for me."

Finally she looked at him. Now with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"I'm sorry. It is so new to me that someone takes care of me like that who isn't one of my brothers." She exhaled deeply. "Thank you for the coat."

As she smiled now he wanted to kiss her and tell her he would do anything just to see this wonderful smile again. He had to tell her.

"I love you, Tem."

It could have been the most romantic moment in his life, if not a snowball had hit him on his head. 

Naruto was cheering behind him, while the snow fell from his hair. Temari giggled. 

"I'm going to kill him," he hissed as the snow ran down his neck.

"I have a better idea," Temari said and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Naruto!" she shouted to the group. "We'll join you. Shikamaru and I will be in one team."

He mumbled "Mendukose" as she pulled him to his friends. But there was this smile again. 

In the end Naruto declared defeat. 

Weeks later when they met in the Land of Iron she was wearing the coat full with pride, walking hand in hand with Shikamaru through the streets, smiling.

She didn't know until that fateful day how good it felt to be loved, but her winter coat would always remind her, even years later, of the day Shikamaru confessed his love.

Sometimes she would stand in front of her wardrobe, listening to the sound of her son and her husband playing shogi. Then she would breathe in the scent of snow and cold nights, waiting for the time when she would wear it again, while she was walking under the snow covered trees of the Nara forest.

Shikamaru at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss snow so much and so I borrowed my favourite shinobi for some winter wonderland romance. 
> 
> For all who are wondering how expensive this coat is, I decided it costs around 5,000 ryo.
> 
> A D-Rank mission is paid with 5,000 ryo according to my researches, while S-Rank missions are paid with over 1,000,000 ryo. Since ryo is an old Japanese currency the exchange rate is 1 ryo = 10 yen. So if you want this coat costs around 50,000 yen, which are roughly 500 dollar.


End file.
